Star Wars: A Life Day Ballad
by Bill20
Summary: A Star Wars take on 'A Christmas Carol', done with originally made characters and surrounding the 'Star Wars' version of Christmas; Life Day. All rights reserved to Lucasfilm Ltd. No copyright intended.


Maringo was dead to start off with, as dead as a doornail. In life, Maringo was a Jedi Knight, guardian of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic (before the Jedi Civil War), and partner to a shroud Alderaanian noble named Ebenezer Scrunger. There's no doubt Maringo was dead, which must be known, or nothing will come from this story. He was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, Scrunger, a squeezing, grinching, grasping, cutless old sinner.

In his castle on Alderaan, Lord Thule is counting his credit coins, observed by his loyal assistant, Robert Crouchet. Then, through the door comes Lord Thule's nephew Frunk Ulgo, his only living relative.

Frunk Ulgo (joyful): Happy Life Day, uncle. May the Force be with you.

Lord Thule (grumpy): 'Happy Life Day'? Bah, Humbug.

Frunk Ulgo: Life Day a humbug uncle? Surely you don't mean that?

Lord Thule: I do, what reason have you to be happy? You're poor enough.

Frunk Ulgo: Well what reason is there for you to be miserable? You're rich enough.

Lord Thule: Humbug!

Frunk Ulgo: Don't be angry uncle.

Lord Thule: What else can I be when I live in a galaxy of such fools as this? What's Life Day to you but a pointless Kashyyyk custom for Wookies and a time for paying your debts without credits, a time for finding yourself a year older and not an hour richer. If I could work my will, every idiot in the galaxy who goes around with 'Happy Life Day' on his lips would be boiled in his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his heart.

Frunk Ulgo: Uncle.

Lord Thule: Nephew, keep Life Day in your own way and let me keep it in mine.

Frunk Ulgo: But you don't keep it uncle.

Lord Thule: Let me leave it alone then. What good has it ever done you?

Frunk Ulgo: I've derived from a lot of things while not profiting, Life Day being among them. But apart from its origins with the Wookies of Kashyyyk, I've always thought of Life Day as a kind, charitable time. The only time when people open their shut up hearts and think of all intelligent beings in the galaxy as fellow companions in the galaxy and not some other race of creatures bound to their own cultures. And although it's never put a bit of credits in my pockets, I believe it's done me and the galaxy good, will do us both good, and I say the Force praise it.

Crouchet applauds Frunk, but Thule stops him.

Thule: Another sound from you, Crouchet, and you'll celebrate Life Day by using your situation.

Crouchet resumes work and Thule turns back to his nephew.

Thule: You're quite a powerful speaker, sir. I wonder why you don't go into the Alderaanian Parliament, or even the Galactic Senate.

Frunk Ulgo: Don't be angry, uncle. Come and have a Life Day feast with my wife and I tomorrow.

Thule: I'd rather not.

Frunk Ulgo: But why not?

Thule: Why ever did you get married? To a member of House Organa nevertheless.

Frunk Ulgo: Because I fell in love with her.

Thule (grumbles): The delusion of a happy, loving marriage is the only thing in the entire galaxy more ridiculous than a Happy Life Day. Good afternoon.

Frunk Ulgo: Please, uncle, feast with us. I want nothing from you. Why can't we be friends?

Thule: Good afternoon.

Frunk Ulgo: Well uncle, my offer stands. A happy Life Day to you, and a happy New Year.

Thule: Humbug.

Frunk stops and wishes the same to Crouchet. Right after Frunk leaves, 2 gentlemen; a Rodian and a Mon Calamari, come in.

Rodian (in his Native tongue): Have we the pleasure of addressing Lord Thule or Jedi Master Maringo?

Thule: Jedi Master Maringo has been since 7 years ago this night.

Mon Calamari: We don't doubt his generosity is well represented by his surviving and noble partner.

Rodian (in Rodese): At this festive season, Lord Thule, it's rather desirable we make provisions for the poor and homeless, aliens like our own kinds included. Many across the galaxy are in want of common comforts.

Thule: Are there no space prisons? Such as over the Maw? And what of the spice mines on Kessel, do they still function?

Mon Calamari: Indeed, there's plenty of space prisons and the mines function, though I wish otherwise.

Thule: Good, for a moment, I feared something happened to stop their usefulness.

Rodian (in Rodese): Despite them, at this festive season, we're attempting to raise a fund to buy the poor some food, drink, and means of warmth. What may we put you down for?

Thule: Nothing.

Mon Calamari: You wish to remain anonymous?

Thule: I wish to be left alone. I'm never happy at Life Day myself and can't afford to make idle people happy.

Rodian (in Rodese): Surely, Lord Thule. A man as well off and wealthy as yourself can afford to donate something.

Thule: Of course I'm capable of it, I simply choose not to. The taxes I take support to space prisons at the Maw and the Kessel spice mines, they cost more than their worth. Aliens and humans who are badly off should go there.

Mon Calamari: But many can't. In fact, they would rather die than go to those hurtful places.

Thule: If they'd rather die they should do it and decrease the galaxy's surplus population! Good afternoon, gentlemen!

The aliens indignantly walk out. Later, it's time to turn in for the night and Thule addresses Crouchet.

Thule: I suppose you want the day away from your duties as servant tomorrow.

Crouchet: If it is quite convenient, my lord.

Thule: It's not convenient, nor is it fair.

Crouchet: My lord, it's only one day of a year with 364 others.

Thule: Poor excuse to pick the pocket of your master every 25th of December, for course I seem to be the only man who knows that and I suppose you must have the day. Be here all the earlier the next morning.

Crouchet: I shall my liege.

Later that night, Lord Thule retires to his bed chamber in the gloomy old castle and prepared to spend the night before Life Day the way he always did; eating small left over foods alone.

Suddenly, a voice moans Thule's name and a blue, glowing spectral figure slowly comes in through the door. The figure resembles a bitterly old man, dressed in Jedi Knight robes and in metallic restraints.

Thule (frightened): Who are you?

Marlingo: In life, I was your partner, Jedi Master Jean Marlingo. But I sense you do not believe in me.

Thule: It's true, I don't.

Marlingo: The Force works in ways you cannot comprehend, including a way for one's essence to live on through it. Why then do you doubt your own senses?

Thule: Because little things can affect the senses, the slightest stomach disorder makes them play tricks. You're perhaps undigested bantha beef, an underdone Corellian potato, a crumb of traladon cheese, there's more of white dwarf gravy than the Force-sensative grave about you, whatever you are.

Marlingo shrieks loudly, scaring Thule.

Thule (scared): I believe dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me? And why are you wrapped in those terrible restraints.

Marlingo: I wear the restraints I forged life, by the acts of greed I committed, despite being a Jedi. You wear such a chain yourself, can you imagine it's weight and length, and how ponderous it is? Mark me, in life my spirit never went beyond your castle once it left the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Now my spirit is forced to wonder the galaxy. No rest, no piece, only torment and remorse. I was too blind by my own desires and Jedi ideals to see my life misused. And this same fate shall befall you, Lord Ebenezer Thule.

Thule: No, it can't. Please help me, master Jedi.

Marlingo: Tonight, you'll be visited by 3 other spirits, coming to give you a 2nd chance at life. The first shall arrive when the time is one after the noon time.

Thule: Can't they all arrive at once so I may have it over with?

Marlingo (fading away): Farewell, Thule. Expect me no more and for your own sake, remember to heed the lessons of the spirits to come.

Marlingo disappears and Thule, dispelling what Marlingo said, goes to bed. Later, at 1am, a blinding glow shines next to Thule's bed. He springs awake and looks to see a golden, illuminated protocol droid of unfamiliar design.

Thule: Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?

Droid: I am. I can remember many millennium of Life Day frivolities, for I am the Ghost of Life Day Past.

Thule: What business brings you to me?

Droid: Why sir, my primary function and directive is to help you by revealing to you your own past. Do come, and hold my hand, then you shall fly with me.

Thule grabs the droid's hand and they fly up above the landscape of Alderaan. In mere moments, they arrive in a small town; the town Thule rules and grew up in his whole life. Them, a speeder filled with happy children passes them by.

Thule: I know those children, they were my schoolmates when I was a boy.

Droid: These are vision that have long since past, we are neither seen nor heard by them. Let us enter your school, where only one child remains, left all alone.

They enter Thule's old school and behold Thule as a young boy, all alone, reading a holobook story. In a moment, Thule sees his childhood pass as the school ages and decays. Then, a young women arrives, it's Thule's sister, Fernia.

Fernia: Ebenezer, dear brother, I've come to bring you home to our castle.

Young Thule: Home Fernia?

Fernia: Indeed, father's much nicer than he use to be. When I wasn't afraid to ask him if you may come home, he agreed and sent me in a speeder. And now you're to be a man and never return here.

Droid: She had a large heart.

Thule: Indeed, though she died as a young woman.

Droid: I believe she gave birth to children?

Thule: One, my nephew.

A moment later, Thule and the droid appear in the ballroom of the Thule castle, where many people are dancing and partying as they celebrate Life Day. Then, Thule sees his younger self, along with a beautiful young woman named Isumbula.

Thule: Isumbula, I remember her. I fell in love with her and we were very close.

Droid: Indeed, sir, but as with many relationships, that did not last.

The vision changes and Thule sees his 'young man' self with a sad Isumbula.

Isumbula: A golden idol has taken my place in your heart, Ebenezer.

Young Thule: Isumbula, you must understand: A lord must be wealthy as he rules his subjects and I don't seek a life in poverty, why condemn the simple pursuit of substance?

Isumbula: You fear Alderaan too greatly, Ebenezer, you've changed.

Young Thule: Changed? Perhaps I've grown wiser, but I haven't changed toward you. Have I ever chosen to end our engagement?

Isumbula: In words, no. But if you could choose now, would you choose a peasant girl left poor by her parents death? You, who weighs everything by gain?

Young Thule: Well . . .

Isumbula: With a full heart, I set you free Ebenezer Thule. May you be happy with the life you've chosen.

Isumbula leaves young Thule alone and sad. Thule looks to the droid.

Thule: Droid, I can't bear the tormenting memories another moment, leave me.

Droid: Sir, these are merely visions long past, the fact that they happened is merely due to your past decisions.

The droid spirit leaves Thule alone in his bed chamber. Where he remained until 2am came. A light shines through the door and Thule follows it inside. He sees marvelous foods all around and a seat filled by a Wookie in thick red robes with a garland wreath on his feel.

Wookie (in roars and grumbles): I am the Ghost of Life Day Present. You have never seen the likes of me before.

Thule: Never. But you may conduct me where you must.

In a minute, the Wookie shows Thule multiple Life Day celebrations around the galaxy: Kashyyyk, Naboo, Tatooine, Coruscant (including the Jedi Temple and how the Jedi Order celebrates it), and back to Alderaan. Then, they arrive at a small house.

Thule: I assume this meek dwelling building is of some significance?

Wookie (in Native language): It is, for it's the house Robert Crouchet. Let's go inside, shall we?

Thule: I wouldn't want to disturb.

Wookie (in Native language): As with the droid of the past, we'll be invisible to their eyes and unheard by their ears.

They enter to see the Crouchet family preparing a Life Day feast, just as Robert arrives home with his ill and lame son, Timothy. Thule watches as they gather around the table for the feast.

Thule: Such a meager meal for this family.

Wookie (in Native language): It's all that he can afford with what you pay him, but it's nonetheless very much appreciated.

Crouchet: A happy Life Day to us, may the Force be with us.

Timothy: May the force be with us, everyone.

Thule: Tell me, spirit, will Timothy Crouchet live?

Wookie (in Native language): I see an empty chair by the chimney corner and a crutch with no owner, carefully preserved. If these visions remain unchanged before the future, the child will die.

Thule: No, no kind spirit. Please say he'll be spared.

Wookie (in Native language): What then? If the child will die he'd better do it and decrease the galaxy's surplus population.

A moment later, Thule and the Wookie appear at a Life Day party, hosted by Thule's nephew; Frunk Ulgo.

Frunk Ulgo: A toast my friends, to my uncle Thule.

Lady Ulgo: Shame on him, he said Life Day's a humbug. I have no patience for him, Frunk.

Frunk Ulgo: Well I do, and I'm sorry for him. It's only he who suffers from his ill will. He decides to dislike us, won't join our feast and the only consequence is that he loses a marvelous feast and happy moments. He's certainly given us plenty of merriment and it would be ungrateful not to drink to his health. He wouldn't take my invitation and but may have it never the less. A happy Life Day to uncle Thule, where ever he may be.

Then, the darkness started to fall over Thule and the Wookie, who's now getting dark grey and old.

Thule: Are spirit's lives so short?

Wookie (in Native language): My time in this form is very brief, it ends tonight at the stroke of midnight.

The Wookie removes his robe to reveal to ugly and frightening children from underneath: A Twi'lek boy and a Tusken girl.

Thule: Are they yours?

Wookie (in Native language): They belong to all intelligent life in the galaxy. This boy is Ignorance, this girl is Want. Beware them both, but beware the boy the most, for Ignorance shall be doom to all.

Thule: Have they no refuge? No resource?

Wookie: (in Native Language): Are there no space prisons? Are there no spice mines on Kessel?

The Wookie disappears into the darkness. Then a thick fog passes over Thule and from it emerges a tall, dark, frightening Duro in a black hooded robe.

Thule: Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Life Day Future? You're about to show me visions of things that haven't happened but will happen in the time before us?

Duro: nods his head 'yes'.

Thule: I fear you more than any specter I've seen, but I know you're purpose is to do me good. I'm prepared to follow and learn, lead on.

The Duro leads Thule through a swerving portal into a rainy scene on Alderaan, where some political men are chatting.

Politician 1: I hear he died last night.

Politician 2: I thought he'd never die. I wonder who he left his fortune, or his throne.

Politician 1: Haven't heard, but I know they weren't left to me. I also know that likely no one will mourn for him.

Thule: I know those men, spirit. But who are they talking about? What do I learn from this?

Duro: points his left hand to Thule's left, where some alien urchins (a Quarran female, a Neimodian male, and a Mirialan female) gather to present their loot (stolen from the dead man's home) to their master (a cathar).

Mirialan: These collar buttons were all I could get, but they're something.

Cathar (dropping coins into the hand of the Mirialan): I'm afraid this is all they're worth. Now who's next?

The Quarran goes next and receives the pay.

The Neimodian comes up.

Neimodian: What about these bed curtains?

Cathar: You mean your tore them down, rings and all, while he lied there dead?

Neimodian: I did indeed. Got his covers as well, he won't need them for warmth any longer.

Thule: I understand, spirit. This unhappy man's case of dying a solitary unmourned death might be my own. My life already plays out that way. Please, let me see tenderness connected to death.

They appear in the home of the Crouchet family, where Thule sees them sad. Then Robert comes in, also sad. Thule realizes they're mourning for Timothy, who has died.

Thule: Specter, I don't know how, but I believe our parting moment is coming. Tell me, who's the wretched man who's death brought such happiness to others and no sadness to any?

The Duro brings Thule to a burial ground and points to a large, covered, neglected gravestone, the size of one that befits royalty.

Thule: Spirit, answer me one question; are these visions of events that will happen or only of what might happen? Are actions in life do foreshadow ends, but if a man changes his life, that life's ends could also change.

With the Duro still pointing, Thule uncovers the grave to reveal his own name: Lord Ebenezer Thule.

Thule: No, spirit. Hear me, I'm not the man I was, I won't be the man I would've been if you and your fellow spirits hadn't come. Why show me this if I'm past all hope? Please show me these visions may be changed by an altered life. I'll honor Life Day and try to keep it all year long. The spirits of the past, present, and future shall all dwell within my soul, I'll never shut out the lessons they've taught me.

A moment later, Thule finds himself back in his bed chamber, with a life ahead of him he could change.

Thule: The visions of what would've been can be dispelled, I know for certain they shall be. May the galaxy and Life Day be praised. Thank you, Jedi Master Maringo, on my knees.

Thule looks out a window at a young child asks what the day is. The boy answers that it's Life Day and Thule cheers.

Thule: It's Life Day, I haven't missed it. The spirits gave me a new chance of a life and did it in one night. They can do whatever they wish.

Thule turns back to the boy.

Thule: Lad, do you know the shop where the prize swamp turkey is sold in the window.

Boy: Indeed sir, and it's still there.

Thule: Marvelous, go buy it, bring it to me, and I'll give you 10 credits.

The boy rushes to get the swamp turkey and Thule sends it to the Crouchets under anonymous. Then, Thule goes out among his subjects, wishing them a 'Happy Life Day'. Then, he comes upon the 2 alien gentlemen who visited him the day before.

Thule: Hello my fine fellows, I hope you succeeded in your endeavors yesterday, a happy Life Day to you both.

Rodian (in Rodese): Lord Thule?

Thule: Yes, I is he, and I fear it's not pleasant for you, but I ask that you hear me for a moment.

Thule whispers in their ears and they're surprised.

Mon Calamari: My lord, you're serious.

Thule: Indeed I am, with back payments included, I assure you.

Rodian (in Rodese): Why, I don't know what to say.

Thule: Neither of you need to say a thing, I only wish you to have a pleasant day. And may the force be with you.

Later on, Thule arrives at the home of his nephew, who greets him along with his wife.

Frunk Ulgo: Uncle Thule, bless my soul.

Thule: I've come to join your feast, if you'll have me.

Frunk Ulgo (surprised, yet joyful): Of course, uncle. Welcome, happy Life Day.

Thule, his nephew, and all the others enjoy their feast.

Then next day, Thule awaits Crouchet's late arrival. Upon him arriving, Thule fakes being furious.

Thule: You're behind the time, Crouchet.

Crouchet: Forgive me master, I am behind. I was making merry yesterday, but it won't be repeated, I promise.

Thule: Listen here, Crouchet, I won't stand for this any longer. And therefore, I'm about to raise your wages.

Crouchet: Oh, please sir -wait, what did you say?

Thule (happy): Oh happy Life Day, Robert, happier than I've ever given you. I will raise your wages, and I'll try to help your struggling family in any way I can.

And Thule was better than his word, he kept all his promises and did a lot more. And to Timothy Crouchet, who did not die, Thule was like a 2nd father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as Alderaan ever knew. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Life Day well if anyone in the galaxy had the knowledge, may that be truly said of us and all of us. And so as Timothy Crouchet observed: May the force be with us, everyone.

The End


End file.
